The Icons
Heroic Icons Justice, Lord Commander of the Myrmidons (The Crusader) :Justice is the Title-Name given to the Lord Commander of the Myrmidons, the spiritual and military leader of the knightly order from The Cathedral. The Myrmidons follow a strict code of honour, adhering to the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Justice, the "eighth" virtue, is the only member of the order allowed to carry a bladed weapon. When he does so, he leads his armies on holy crusades against the monsters, demons, and terrors of the Dragon Empire. The Forest Guardian (High Druid) :The Forest Guardian's station changes with the seasons. At each of the solstices and equinoxes, a large celebration takes place at the heart of the Wandering Grove, when one Guardian steps down and another takes his or her place. ::Guardian of Spring - The Guardian of Spring is a Dryad, covered in wildflowers that grow increasingly more beautiful as the season progresses. ::Guardian of Summer - The Guardian of Summer is a Unicorn, who is often seen accompanied by an unarmed elven rider. ::Guardian of Autumn - The Guardian of Autumn is a Satyr, who may show up randomly to entertain travellers with his or her enchanted musical instruments. ::Guardian of Winter - The Guardian of Winter is the Council of Wisps, a collection of Will-o-Wisps who provide warmth and shelter for anyone caught in the bitter cold. The Queen of Stars (Elf Queen) :The Elf Queen is beloved by all creatures in the Dragon Empire - except for those who have managed to cross her in some way. The Court of Stars is a magical sanctuary where any mortal being may escape the dangers they are currently in. Such protection isn’t without it’s costs though, and those seeking the Elf Queen’s aid may find themselves indebted to her in a way they had never anticipated. Most still find it preferable to living with the demons of their past though… The Sky King (Archmage) :The Sky King is the leader of the Al'Samma, a magical race of mortal air elementals who once served the Wizard Lords of ancient times. They have since been freed from their enslavement, and the Sky King rules Eclipse, the Sky Islands that float above the Dragon Empire. The Steamstress (Dwarf King) :The Steamstress is the ruler of Steam, the mechanical capital of the Dragon Empire. She inspires the world with her mechanical steam creations and provides refuge for those seeking to escape the magical influences of the world. Only mostly human, the Steamstress offers riches and grit to her followers. And some really cool tech. Ambiguous Icons The Dragon Emperor :The Dragon Empire is ruled by an enormous Red Dragon. The current Emperor is a young red named Flamestrike, having been gifted the realm by the previous Red who has since retired back to the Dragon Islands, far to the north of the Empire. Flamestrike is ambitious and covets wealth. He is often seen patrolling the straits to the east and west of his island capital, ensuring that all traders coming in and out of the empire pay the appropriate taxes. The Harlequin (Prince of Shadows) :The Harlequin who? Someone, somewhere, has seen a woman wearing an elaborate mask who could steal your wealth, your heart, and your secrets. Nobody knows where she could be right now, and you haven't seen your friend who talked about her in a while either ... The Heart of the Mountain (The Great Gold Wyrm) :At the base of the Thunderstone Mountains is an enormous Earth Primordial known as The Heart of the Mountain. He enjoys the company of mortals, and will often have a fantastical story for anyone who cares to listen. Those who come to see him are inspired to perform great deeds, and soon find themselves in positions of power and influence - assuming that they will be responsible with this power. Those who abuse the gifts the Heart of the Mountain bestows on them may find themselves a permanent fixture in the Dragon Empire. It is not uncommon to stumble upon a strange statue in the middle of a forest or city whose eyes are forever turned to stare at the Thunderstone Mountains. The Sense (The Priestess) :The Sense, as they are collectively referred to, are a coven of witches located on the Isle of Tale. The Sense possess the ability to see into the future and are often sought by travellers who wish to know more of their fate. The Sense are protected by a militant group known as the Fateseers, knights who wield magical chakrams and carry blessed devices that are used in predicting the course of fate ... or changing it. Villanous Icons Jörmungandr (The Three) :The Jörmungandr is an enormous serpent that lives in the Maelstrom. His underwater empire extends throughout the Dragon Empire, and it is rumoured that great hordes of treasure are waiting to be taken from the impressive ruins that he and his followers protect. Bring a snorkel. Matozahariel, Lord of the Pit (The Diabolist) :Matozahariel, the Lord of the Pit, is a Balor freed from the Abyss. He commands an army of demons from Vulkans, the volcano that first erupted when he declared his intentions to raze the Dragon Empire and claim its riches for his own. The Horned God (The Orc Lord) :The Horned God is a powerful Minotaur, who leads an army of beasts, orcs, barbarians, and men who have flocked to his banner. The Undying (Lich King) :Skeletons, zombies, ghouls, and ghosts are frequently found in the Dragon Empire. For the most part, they are mindless creatures who long for the life-giving energy possessed by mortals and crave the finality that a true death might offer them. But some of these undead are different. They move with a singular purpose, and seem to have an agenda that even the Fateseers are unable to decipher. They share a hive-mind, a singular consciousness whose source is still unknown. Whoever truly leads the Undying has decided to remain in the shadows ... for now. ResourcesCategory:The Icons Icon Template